


In Your Dreams

by Narttu



Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy’s having some weird dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: fictionfreak15

Breathing heavy, Tommy pulled out and moved over towards the right of the bed to collapse on. He worked at the condom on his cock to tugged it off and toss it into the garbage next to him. A bit cocky after sex, he turned his head to the side, looking as though he was Don Juan reincarnate. “That good for you?”

The girl had been staring up at the ceiling. Tommy’s voice vaguely snapped her out of the day dreams. “It was okay.”

“Okay?” Sitting up straight, Tommy brushed some of his blond fringe back. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Tommy you’re sweet but…”

There was a cringe from Tommy at being called sweet. It was always the kiss of death.

“Well, to be honest I was picturing Adam and…”

Holding up his hand, Tommy moved out of the bed then to collect her clothing and toss it to her. “Get dressed and get the fuck out.”

He should have been pissed. Angered beyond belief. Ready to punching a hole through the closest wall but this was not the first time such an event had happened. When he first got back from tour, he was seeing a girl named Angie. All of his friends where jealous because the girl had it all. But during sex, the only way to get her excited was to talk about what he and Adam had done on stage. Tolerating it for nearly three months till the suggestion came up for her to pretend to be Adam and wear a strap on became too much kink for him.

\---///---

The next day ,sitting outside of a Taco Bell with Mike, the subject came up.

“Saw that girl run out of the apartment pretty damn fast last night.”

As his mouth was full of taco meat, he continued to chew before responding. “It happened again.”

“No shit.”

“Yes shit. I mean, what the fuck; I’m not bragging or anything, but I’m damn good in the bedroom.”

“So I have been told.”

“Exactly. So why is it they keep thinking about Adam with me?”

“To be fair, there was that one time you thought about Adam when you where with a girl.”

About to take another bite, Tommy stopped dead. “Fuck you, dude. You made me lose my appetite.”

Dropping the rest of the taco, he crumpled the wrapper up around it. “You owe me another one.”

\---///---

Returning to the studio, Tommy sat on the little stool, tuning up the bass. He had been staring at Adam from the safety of his fringe. Okay, so Adam wasn’t bad looking. And he might have been just a little envious of what the other was packing. Also, if he was completely honest with himself, he might just have peaked at some fan fiction online. The fans call it Adommy. Weird as fuck name if he has ever heard one.

As Adam got up to move, Tommy’s eyes followed. The glambuldge seemed to be resting as his eyes skimmed over the crotch and towards Adam’s backside. He had a nice ass for a man. Not that Tommy looked at many asses, but if he had to judge, Adam would be in the top five. Moving the line of sight up higher, he smiled a little, realizing the necklace he was wearing was one Tommy had picked out while they were in Asia. Further up still and that brilliant smile he connected eyes with brilliant blue ones and froze. Caught red handed.

“Shit!” Nowhere near smooth, Tommy grabbed at his bass and in turn knocked it off of his lap, causing it to clang against the floor loud enough to have the whole room turn in his direction. When Isaac started to clap, he could feel his cheeks start to turn red. “Fuck you.” Adding the middle finger to further express how he felt, Tommy scooped up his bass, making sure it was alright.

Thankfully, Adam didn’t come over to ask him what was up. At least not right away. They spent a few hours getting the song down perfectly. Afterwards, Tommy packed up his gear like a mad man. Anything to get out of the building without making a fool of himself, again. He got as far as the parking lot before it all went to shit.

“Tommykins.”

The blond froze. Soon his shoulders slumped a bit. It was hard to ignore Adam. Even harder when he started to use pet names. Taking his key out to lock the trunk, he was able to put his bass inside. “I would love to talk, but I got this thing to get to. You know how it is.” Cause Adam had used the same excuse a million times before.

“Sure, I won’t keep you.” He placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder and squeezed slightly. “I’m here for you. To help you.” His hand traced down the smaller mans back to rest on the top of his jeans. “Guide you.”

Instant boner. That fucking bastard. “I’m late.” Getting into the driver’s seat, Tommy took off towards the apartment and didn't once look back.

That night, after watching two horror movies and hearing his phone ding at least twenty times from Neil’s political babbling, he was tired and ready for bed. His nightly routine was a simple one. Pants removed and his teeth brushed; he was done. Ass up in the bed, Tommy passed right out. That night was the first night his dreams took on a life of their own.

A hand could be felt running down his chest. Warm fingers following, moving south over his ribs and the slight bump in his stomach from all the drinking he loved to do and curving away from his crotch to avoid his cock and instead tease his inner thighs.

Tommy went to open his eyes to see who the hand belonged to and found his eyes covered with some sort of cloth. Moving his arms to remove it, they only shifted an inch as they were tied to the bed post. Panic set in immediately.

“What the fuck!” Yanking at his arms, his breathing increased to the point that Tommy was seconds away from hyperventilating.

“Shhhh.”

It was Adam’s voice. The raw edge of panic was soothing away but not completely.

“You need to let go and feel. Just feel me touch you. Love you in my own way.”

Warmth could be felt on his chest over his heart, calming it down the rest of the way. His nipple was being toyed with now, rubbing slowly, turning the nub, hard and sensitive. As Tommy’s lips parted, Adam’s teeth tugged on the bottom lip, pulling the tender flesh before letting go. More warmth paced against his neck, right over his pulse point. It moved down over the side of his ribs again, lighter than before, causing him to squirm from the ticklish feeling. Both hands moved south again. Tommy felt his cock jump from the wanting.

“Touch me.”

But he did not get what he had asked for. The hands moved Tommy’s legs open wider to toy with his inner thighs and up to his balls. Being touched, Tommy started to moan. A tongue was added to the mix. Licking a stripe up his chest and then blowing on it to cool his skin. His entire body tingled from the attention. Sometimes it felt as though Adam had grown several more arms to keep up with what he felt. Not once did Adam touch his cock, but it didn’t seem to matter.

“You’re beautiful. The way your body arches up to my touch. The tingles when I blow on this spot right behind your ear.” To prove the point, Adam blew on the spot, causing the tingles and an even deeper moan.

“Adam…”

“Let go and cum for me. Trust me. Give me control over you.”

“Adam…”

The wondering hands followed the bend of his leg finally, going right to the spot he wanted. As the warmth closed around his dick, Tommy came. Adam’s name loudly spilling from his lips over and over again.

Sitting straight up in bed, Tommy rubbed at his eyes as he looked around the dimly lit room. The sun was up, but by all the shadows, he could tell it was still early. Checking his hands, there was nothing wrapped around his wrists to indicate that he had been tied up. The room had no one else in it. Taking the sheet, he pulled it off, only to make a face at what he discovered.

“Fuck me.”

Tommy had not had not cum in his sleep since he was sixteen. Embarrassing enough to have a wet dream, but what made it mortifying was that it involved his boss. Grumbling, he shifted out of bed and padded to the bathroom to clean up so he could get a few more hours sleep.

Breakfast at one in the afternoon, Tommy had already showered and packed his car for the studio. This morning they focused on Isaac’s set so he didn’t have to be in till later. Shoving a large piece of donut into his mouth, Mike came back home with the mail in his hand. Seeing Tommy at the table, he started to grin like an idiot.

“What?” Which sounded more like ‘gut’ since his mouth was so full.

“All I got to say is congrats, man. Thought you would never go through with it.”

Swallowing, Tommy flicked his head to get a good view at the other. “What the fuck are you going on about? Go through with what?”

“You’re not the quietest dude.” Clearing his throat, the smile on Mike’s face was so big, he was having a hard time keeping it together. “Adam, oh Adam, touch me.”

In seconds, Tommy was up and punching Mike in the gut. The two fought for a few minutes but their bromance won out in the end. It always did, and after mumbled apologies, they were back to normal.

At the studio, Tommy had his guard up. This session was to focus on his bass part for the first single to be released. Everything had to run like clockwork. Adam didn’t need to be there, but of course he was. And every spare moment, Adam was touching his shoulder or leaning in close enough to were Tommy could feel the man’s breath on his neck.

When the chorus came up, Adam wasn’t happy with the other's part. “Something’s missing.” Looking in deep thought, Adam had been sitting in a chair close by. His elbows on his knees and hands up together, fingers laced but his pointer fingers up against his lips. When he got an idea he was out of the chair and pulling Tommy to stand as well.

Moving the blond to stand in front of him, Adam hand one arm over his shoulder onto his shirt. “Play it again. This time feel it like you were on stage, playing it out for the crowd.”

Even when he tried to get a little space, Adam kept their bodies locked tightly together. Closing his eyes, Tommy started up his part once again. This time doing as instructed and picturing them on the stage. Adam was heating up more than just his body. The chords seemed to vibrate through them, making the music sound better than it had before. When Adam started to move to the beat, Tommy did the same. They became one.

As the part came to an end, Tommy wiggled a bit against Adam only to feel something hard pressed up against his bottom. Gasping, the blond moved away quickly as though he had been burned. “So, we got it right?” He was already taking the bass off and placing it in the case before he got the answer.

“Sounded great. I was thinking though maybe we could…”

“Fuck, look at the time.” Tommy looked at his wrist, which didn’t have a watch on it. “I have to head out. Mike and I have this thing to do and go for the thing.” Grabbing his case, he was out of there. Thank fuck he had a day off from the studio tomorrow.

Getting home, he avoided Mike. Things where fine between them, but right now, he wanted some solitary peace. Placing his bass in the corner, he headed to the stereo and put on the radio. Heading into the bathroom, he washed off his face, watching the water droplets fall into the sink and vanish down the drain. Thinking back to what happened, Tommy felt like an idiot. Why did he freak out over a little boner? Not like he had never seen one before.

Going back into his room, Tommy fell into his bed and pulled out his phone. Sending a quick text to Adam, he wrote, ‘I was a total spaz’. Less than a minute passed, and he received a text back. ‘I still love you and your spazy ways. :*’

Leaning over the bed, Tommy hooked up his phone to the charger and then laid back against the pillows. So Adam didn’t think less of him for it. The worried thoughts drifted away, making room for sleep to enter his mind.

A noise snapped Tommy’s eyes to the door. There stood Adam in his birthday suit. Looking down at his body, he too was completely naked. Not even questioning it, the blond sat up. Adam motioned for him to come closer, which he did. Being turned around so that his back was facing Adam, he felt the other's flesh being pressed against his back.

A familiar song came on the radio. It was the one they had been working on, but he was hearing all the instruments together in the right place. Against his ear, Adam softly sang the words. Their bodies moved with the beat, and again, he felt the press of something hard between his cheeks. This time, he didn’t run.

As Adam sang, his hands explored Tommy’s chest and moved down to his hips to control how their bodies rocked together. Tommy wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. He went to place them on the other's when Adam guided one around his cock. Adam placed his hand over the blond's, and with Tommy leading the way to show how he liked to be touched, they moved together.

Yearning, it was the only way to describe the feeling he had inside. It felt amazing but something was missing as well. The need wasn’t being scratched just from the rubbing. So he tried to rock back harder. This only made Adam jerk his hand faster. The end of the song was getting closer. With it, so was the need of his body. Adam’s other hand moved from view and was soon felt going between their bodies. As the last line came out of his mouth, Adam rubbed the tip of his finger against Tommy’s hole. That was all he needed as he started to cum. Gravity took over, and he was falling to his knees.

Before hitting the ground, however, he was jerked out of sleep. It was the same feeling he always got when he fell in dreams and was shocked awake. Undoing his pants, Tommy peeked inside.

“Come the fuck on!”

Again he had a little mess to clean up. Standing up to strip, he could hear giggling from the living room. “Say one fucking thing and I swear I will cut your tongue out and use it as an antenna topper for my car!”

Waking up in the late afternoon, Tommy stalled leaving his room for another hour, till his stomach threatened to eat his insides. Mike was already gone when he emerged. Half way through left over pizza and vegging out on the couch, his phone binged from a text. It was on the table just out of arms reach so he tried to bring it closer with his toes and ended up knocking it onto the floor. Grumbling and calling his phone a whore, he leaned over and picked it up.

‘Lunch?’

The text was from Adam. It was his one day off this week where he didn’t have to deal with the blond's weird ways, and yet he still wanted to meet up with him as though Adam was a glutton for punishment. Looking at the half eaten and now cold pizza, lunch out didn’t sound so bad.

‘El Torito’s in 20 mins’

Getting a text back, there was a simile face; Tommy forced himself up off of the couch to slip his shoes on. He was about to leave when he caught his reflection in the mirror. Wasn’t as though he looked back, but he was going to meet up with Adam. Heading back to his bathroom, he rimmed his eyes in black and called it good enough.

Arriving late, Adam was already inside, sipping on a Diet Coke. The two got something to eat. Like always, Adam’s was healthy fresh salad while Tommy’s was death to your colon greasy meat. The conversation was light. Mostly about how Monte thought the sound was off in the booth and let one rip. Tommy made a mental note to tease him on Twitter about it later. By the end of the meal, both men walked out of the diner and into the evening sun.

Adam reaching out and caressed the side of Tommy’s face. “You look tired.”

Thing was, Tommy couldn’t even lie about it. Since the dreams, he felt pretty damn tired. His eyes noticed the reflection of the restaurant’s window of the both of them standing there. They suited each other. Though different in so many ways, it made the match even better. Adam’s hand returned back to his side, and Tommy felt the skin he'd touched returning to cold.

“See you in the studio tomorrow.”

“Bright and fucking early, I know.” With a wave, Adam walked in one direction and Tommy in the other. His mind still so confused and clouded.

Knowing he had to be up early did not stop Tommy from putting in a movie at nearly one am. As the movie Torso started to play, Tommy sat back in his bed and played around with his phone. Not like he didn’t like the movie, but his attention was all over the place. Plus, being so tired, he kept nodding off a bit.

“Open your eyes, Tommy.”

Blinking a few times, he found himself naked with an equally naked Adam sitting right behind him. The singer’s hand stroking lazily on Tommy’s cock. Leaning his head back against Adam’s shoulder, he realized they were sitting in front of a mirror. Groaning, Tommy went to move when Adam wrapped his free arm around the man’s middle to keep him put.

“Look at yourself.”

Tommy refused to.

“Dammit, Tommy.” The hand come off of his cock and forced the blond to look. “You’re absolutely beautiful. Why don’t you see that? I’ve recognized that from the very first moment I laid eyes on you.” Letting his chin go, Adam continued to stroke at Tommy’s cock. This time, when Tommy looked at himself, he felt his cock twitch.

He watched as some pre cum formed at the slit of his cock, and Adam used his thumb to rub it around the head before stroking back down the shaft. Watching as Adam kissed the side of his neck and started to suck on a spot close to the back of his ear. The goose bumps that followed. How his stomach muscles tensed when it felt particularly good.

Adam not only gave him pleasure, but in his way, made him feel beautiful. When his orgasm hit, Tommy was not prepared. So lost in the feelings, he almost forgot to breathe. This started a coughing fit.

Waking up, Tommy knocked over several empty pop cans till he found one with some liquid left in it. Taking a few sips of the flat Coke, he got his cough under control. He didn’t need to look into his pants to see the mess. He could feel the stickiness when he moved. That was fucking it. From now on he was sleeping in a diaper.

Waking up at the ungodly hour of eight am, he was showered and off to the studio. He was still the last one there. Coming though the door, Adam was there to pull him into a hug and offer him a cup of coffee. That man is a saint.

It was the first time in the past few weeks everyone was there, playing together. Their sound was beyond perfect. Adam could not have chosen a better group. The music flowed out easily, and by lunch, the producer assured them that they had two more songs recorded. Now that they had a break to eat, Tommy closed his eyes and leaded against his booth. He was almost out cold when he felt a hand shake his shoulder.

“Tommy….Tommy.”

Sitting straight up again, Tommy looked up and saw Adam looking right back with a worried expression on his face.

“Come with me.” Helping the blond to his feet, the two went to the stairwell and climbed two floors to an office space that was now converted into storage rooms. In one of the rooms was a long sofa. “When I needed to catch up on some sleep, they told me to come up here and crash for a little bit. Why don’t you do that now? I’ll come and get you when we are ready to play again."

Sitting on the couch, Tommy allowed his body to fall sidewards. He was out before Adam had closed the door. It seemed as though only a second had passed when he heard his name being called.

“Tommy. Tommy, it’s time to wake up.” Adam was stroking the blonde hair back. “You’re rather cute, drooling on your sleeve.”

Groggy but opening his eyes to see who was touching him, Tommy focused in on Adam. Now how was this dream going to go? Adam moved to pull Tommy to sit up right, but the blond whined and pulled his arm back. “If we’re going to do some kinky sex thing, you’re just going to have to do it here.”

“Excuse me?” Did Tommy just say 'kinky sex' and 'we'? Adam patted the other's legs, moving them enough so that he could sit on the couch, too. “I think you are dreaming, glitter baby.”

“That’s just it!” Tommy tossed one arm up in the air. As soon as it came up it flopped back down. “I’m tired, Adam. Tired of having wet dreams about you. Fuck! I just want the real thing.”

“Are you saying what I think you're saying?”

“Do I have to take my pants off to show you exactly what I’m sayin?” To prove that, Tommy was starting to undo his pants when Adam’s hand came down to stop him.

“We are going to talk about this but after recording.”

Tommy blinked his eyes. They were not performing some sexual act. He wasn’t waking up to cum stained underwear. Oh fuck. “Shit shit shit shit.” Pushing off the couch, he was on his feet and pacing. “So this is real, isn’t it?”

Crossing his legs, Adam had an amused look on his face. “It is.”

“And I just pretty much opened up Pandora’s Box and made a fucking fool out of myself?”

“The box, yes, but you’re not a fool.” Reaching out, he grabbed Tommy’s hand to still him. “Tonight we can talk about this. I won’t judge you for any choice you make. If you feel secure about it, come to my house around seven. Use the key I gave you.” The key he had Tommy hold onto in case his became lost. Rather the key he always hoped that one day he would use. Patting the man’s hand, he got up and started out the door and to the stairs.

Tommy didn’t come down right away. He had to wait for his flushed cheeks to calm down. Joining the others, Monte asked him if he was alright. A nod and mumble about not feeling well seemed to be enough. That and Adam told everyone to get to their places as they were about to start.

For the rest of the recording session, Adam didn’t tease Tommy. When it was time to leave, he gave the blond a smile and hoped for the best.

When the time came, Tommy drove over to Adam’s, but he was still in his car. He sat there out front for the past half hour, as though walking through that door would be the change to his entire life.

Hitting the steering wheel hard, Tommy looked over towards Adam’s front door. “Do you want him?” Sometimes talking to himself helped him to make decisions. “Cause if you do, it’s not going to happen sitting on your ass in this car.” Pushing open the car door, he walked up to the door. “Face it, you love the fucker, and you’re not going to be happy without him. Take the giant leap cause you know he will catch you.”

Letting out a deep breath, he pulled the house key from his pocket. Nodding slightly, he slipped the key into the lock and unlocked the door. After today nothing would ever be the same.

The End


End file.
